The Reunion after the Afterlife
by AliceTachibanaMadness
Summary: The whole Afterlife Battlefront meets up (minus the guitarists and drummers in Girls Dead Monster, Chaa, Yusa, and Saitou) and has the reunion they all hoped for.


The scorching sun left Yuzuru Otonashi to wear black sunglasses. He stood there, thinking about where he was going and what he was going to do next when, all of a sudden, a stunning girl with gorgeous long silver hair, a brown straw hat, and a white dress with a denim blue bolero jacket. Yuzuru thought nothing of her besides that she was a random girl also taking a walk. But then a feeling started to shake within his chest. A memory of himself struggling to remember his own name, but yet finding out hers.

"T-Tachibana…Kanade." He struggled to remember. As he muttered her name, he put a hand on her shoulder. They shared a stare for a moment until she remembered his name.

"Yuzuru Otonashi." She smiled. He found it strange that she showed emotion, considering what Yuri said about her differing from the NPCs because she was emotionless. Yuzuru let go of her shoulder and immediately hugged her, leaving her to hug him back. The memory of their last hug brought Yuzuru to say something.

"I love you Kanade." He lifted his chin while Kanade looked up at his in shock. She wasn't able to say anything besides _thank you _in gratitude of him saving her life before, but she could reply with something she wanted to say now.

"I love you too, Y-Yuzuru-san." She dug her face into his shoulder and began to cry. Her warm tears left wet marks on the small pocket in Yuzuru's shirt. Kanade listened to his heartbeat and recognized it which made her cry even harder.

A baseball team was coming back from a big game. The one who caught the ball, winning the game for his team, was pushing a handicapped girl with bright pink hair in pigtails around. She laughed with the boy with blue hair as he set his cap on her head. Her laughter stopped once she saw two extremely familiar people in front of her.

"H-Hideki-san. Are those…?" She asked. He stopped and stared at the two for a minute.

"Yui-san, it's Yuzuru and-" Hinata was interrupted.

"Angel." She whispered. Hideki knew Angel's real name and knew she wasn't evil after getting to know her in the afterlife. He walked behind Yuzuru as Kanade's eyes widened when she saw Yui and Hideki. Hideki tapped on Yuzuru's shoulder and whispered in his ear _Boo_. Yuzuru jumped and Yui and Kanade giggled. Hideki and Yuzuru both hugged.

"Are you gay?" Yui raised an eyebrow and acted serious for a moment. "Just kidding!" She giggled. Kanade and Yuzuru walked over to the girl in the wheel chair and hugged her.

"Hey hands off of her!" Hideki rushed over, pretending to protect Yui.

A muttering came from across the street and they saw a young girl with magenta-purple hair and a mint ribbon in it. She was taking a walk with three other younger kids and they all giggled as she rubbed their heads. Yuzuru nudged Hideki with his elbow and they both nodded at each other.

"YURIPPE!" Hideki shouted. All the girl heard was the name _Yuri_ and turned her head. Yuzuru and Kanade waved as Hideki waved Yui's arm. Yuri took a moment to realize that the strange people waving to her were the Afterlife Battlefront. She stood and waved back with a smile taking over her face as the three kids looked at her confused. Yuri and her younger siblings waited until the street was cleared to cross. She heard wheels roll on the sidewalk and turned around to face a skater boy breaking in his new set of wheels.

"Woahhh!" The hipster looking guy almost crashed into the statue-like Yuri.

"TK?" Yuri said as the boy stopped in front of her.

"Woooaaah, Yuri? And mini replicas of ya wow!" He said as he shook each of the kids' hair. Yuri was in shock of how many words TK was actually saying. TK wore the same clothes and was a level 15 hipster on these streets. Yuri, her younger siblings, and TK ran over to the group of friends across the street. They all group hugged, including Yui.

Something caught the corner of Yui's eye. A girl using sign language to communicate with another girl who was walking her adorable corgi puppy. They both looked about the same age and good friends. One had long blue hair and wore a blue scarf around her neck, and the other had very short pink hair as if it had been recently cut.

"Iw-Iwasawa?" Yui stuttered.

"Shiina?" Hinata asked. Yuri shouted both of those names and their heads turned. The corgi puppy began to growl at the random group of people, but then settled down when Shiina patted its head. Its sharp teeth looked ready to bite along with its freakishly long nails. Shiina picked up the puppy and ran across the open street with Masami (Iwasawa).

"Down." Shiina commanded as the dog yipped and jumped behind her legs. Again, they all gave big hugs around, but realized there were still some missing. In the restaurant, next to the post office they stood in front of, walked out: a punk looking guy with a black t-shirt, ripped black jeans with a chain hanging out the pocket, and shaggy purple hair, a scrawny boy with a white t-shirt, plaid shorts, suspenders, and red hair, a large guy with brown hair, a frail boy with green hair and a t-shirt with a fake tuxedo on it, a boy with blue hair, glasses, and surprisingly no shirt on, and an average looking guy with black hair.

"Noda, Ooyama, Matsushita the fifth, Ayato, Takamatsu and Fujimaki." Yuri listed of the names in order. All six of the boys looked at the group of rainbow colored hair people and ran over to them. They were the fastest to recognize who each of them were. Of course Ayato went for Yuzuru, but he had no problem with that. Noda was thinking about suggesting a fight with Yuzuru, but letting it go…this time.

It was the best reunion any of them could ask for.


End file.
